1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to engine diagnosis and, more specifically, to an apparatus and method for diagnosing pressure-related and other problems in turbocharged systems.
2. Background of the Invention
Turbocharged systems are used, particularly on diesel engines, to increase engine power by compressing the air that enters the engine""s combustion chambers. They operate by utilizing the hot exhaust gases exiting the cylinders to spin a compressor wheel (also known as an impeller), pressurizing air drawn into the system and routing that pressurized air, into the engine.
A typical turbocharged system generally includes a number of additional components. Too much impeller speed can cause impeller shaft or bearing failure. To address this, the turbocharger uses a waste gate valve, which allows exhaust gas to bypass the turbine once the ideal pressure level or boost is exceeded. This has the effect of reducing impeller speed, and thus helps prevent shaft and bearing failures.
Additionaly, if the turbocharged air is too hot when it enters the engine , engine knocking and reduced output can be caused. To address this, the turbocharger tipically includes an intercooler (or charge air cooler), which cools the turbocharged air before it enters the cylinders.
A turbocharged system""s efficiency can be diminished by leaks at any point in the turbocharged system. Such leaks can occur in a number of places, including in the boots and clamps utilized in the system, in seams, in gaskets or O-rings, in the intercooler, and at the point where the turbocharge system couples to the intake manifold. Currently, such leaks are tested for by starting the engine and listening to the sounds the turbo system makesxe2x80x94in an effort to detect higher pitched sounds that would indicate the presence of a leak. This can be difficult, however, because the engine noise can interfere with a mechanic""s ability to hear such higher pitched sounds. Moreover, other problems, such as improper functioning of the wastegate or of the boost sensor, can also resist ready diagnosis.
A need therefore existed for an apparatus and method that simulates running pressure conditions in a turbocharge system when the engine is off, to permit the more effective diagnosis of pressure-related and other mechanical problems in a turbocharge system. The present invention satisfies these needs and provides other, related, advantages.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method that simulates running pressure conditions in a turbocharged system with the engine off, so as to permit the more effective diagnosis of pressure-related mechanical problems in a turbocharge system.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method that simulates running pressure conditions in a turbocharged system with the engine off, so as to permit the more effective diagnosis of problems with the wastegate and boost sensor in a turbocharged system.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus for diagnosing potential mechanical problems in turbocharged systems is disclosed. The apparatus comprises, in combination: a source of pressurized air; and means for delivering said pressurized air to any portion of a turbocharged system for a vehicle engine in a substantially air-tight manner when said vehicle engine is in an off condition.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus for diagnosing potential problems in turbocharged systems is disclosed. The apparatus comprises, in combination: a source of pressurized air; means for delivering said pressurized air to any portion of a turbocharged system for a vehicle engine in a substantially air-tight manner when said vehicle engine is in an off condition; wherein said means for delivering said pressurized air comprises a boot adapted to be positioned over an exposed end of a turbo inlet following removal of an air filter from said turbo inlet; a first display gauge in communication with said source of pressurized air and adapted to display the pressure of said pressurized air as it is provided to said any portion of a turbocharged system; and a second display gauge adapted to display the pressure within said any portion of a turbocharged system.
In accordance with still another embodiment of the present invention, a method for diagnosing potential mechanical problems in turbocharged systems is disclosed. The method comprises: providing a source of pressurized air; providing means for delivering said pressurized air to any portion of a turbocharged system for a vehicle engine in a substantially air-tight manner when said vehicle engine is in an off condition; coupling said delivering means to said turbocharged system; delivering said pressurized air to said turbocharged system; inspecting said turbocharged system for mechanical problems.